


Cherished

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Draco Malfoy, background Ginny/Luna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Ever since Draco was turned into a vampire he hasn’t touched Harry, and Harry desperately wants to know why. When they finally turn, surprising revelations are made.





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harry/Draco consent fest :) 
> 
> For my take on the theme of consent, I wanted to look at an established relationship where the needs of one of the partners had changed, and how a couple would communicate that. I thought turning into a magical creature was a good option for a couple of wizards together, plus I can never get enough of vampire Draco :)

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek before pulling her into a tight hug, releasing her and doing the same to Luna.

“Boy, you’re in an affectionate mood today, Harry,” Ginny teased as she and Luna welcomed Harry into their sitting room. 

“You’re not much of a hugger,” Luna agreed. “But you do give good hugs.”

Harry shrugged and smiled, hoping he seemed casual. The truth was, while he wasn’t a naturally affectionate person, Draco was and Harry had grown very accustomed to Draco’s touch. So when Draco suddenly stopped touching him...well, Harry missed it. 

Luna served up some floral tea which she had brewed herself, while Harry looked around the bright, comforting sitting room which Ginny and Luna had created. Photos of the two of them hugging and kissing were everywhere, and the obvious love between them made Harry’s heart feel warm. 

“So how’s Draco doing?” Ginny asked as they sipped their strange, sweet tea. “What, it’s been about three months now since he was turned?”

“Almost three and a half now,” Harry said tensely. 

He still remembered the Floo call he had received at three am one morning telling him that Draco had been attacked by a vampire. Harry had stayed glued by Draco’s bedside the next twenty-four hours, waiting to see if the vampire venom would turn him or kill him. 

Thankfully Draco had turned, because Harry would rather have a vampire boyfriend than a dead one—the thought of losing Draco had been too much to bear. The change had been difficult on Draco, though, and he’d closed off a lot since it had happened. Harry couldn’t blame Draco for it, but it made things tough between the two of them. 

“Are you having troubles?” Luna enquired, ever inquisitive. “You aren’t lighting up like you usually do when you talk about Draco.”

Harry hummed, debating whether to tell them what was going on or not. He sighed as he decided he needed to get things off his chest, even though he really didn’t want to. 

“It’s just...he hasn’t touched me since he turned,” Harry admitted reluctantly. “He doesn’t kiss me or cuddle me, or hold my hand, and we haven’t, you know-”

“Shagged?” Ginny offered, and Harry blushed, nodding. 

“And it’s not that I need sex to be with him,” Harry continued. “If he doesn’t want to have sex, I’m okay with that, and I know he’s probably got a lot of stuff going on in his head right now, but it’s the fact he’s not touched me at all, I…”

He trailed off, feeling the hurt digging away at him at the very thought of it. 

“I worry he doesn’t love me anymore,” he finally finished in a whisper. “He used to be so affectionate and loving, and now I feel like I’m not good enough for him, you know. But no, I’m probably just being stupid; it’s stupid, right?”

Ginny pursed her lips thoughtfully. 

“Well, have you asked him about it?” she asked. “Or told him how you feel?”

Harry shook his head. “What if he gets offended that I asked and that ends up turning him off me? Or what if he says _yes_ , he doesn’t love me anymore?” 

“If he says that then you hurt but eventually you heal,” Luna said gently. “If you don’t ask and only guess, all you can do is hurt. You need to talk to him, Harry.”

“Luna’s right,” Ginny agreed. “If there’s one thing I’ve learnt in my life, it’s that communication is everything when it comes to relationships, whether it’s with your partner or friends or family. And for the record, I don’t think Draco has fallen out of love with you; how could he? Just, go talk to him, Harry, for your sake.”

**XXX**

Draco was playing piano when Harry arrived home. It was the first time since he’d been turned that Draco had played, and the soft, melodic notes made Harry smile. He remembered all those times he’d sat beside Draco at the piano, watching in awe at the way Draco’s long, elegant fingers danced across the keys.

The sound stopped all at once as Harry entered the living room, and Draco glanced up at him like he had been caught in the midst of something intimate. 

Draco had always been attractive—and boy did he know it—but vampirism had brought a new element of handsomeness to Draco. He was tall and lean as ever, but now his cheekbones were as sharp as glass, and the steel grey of his eyes glinted like a shimmering silver blade. His pale skin seemed to have an ethereal glow to it, and two pointed, perfectly pearly fangs sat between plump, blood red lips. Draco was power and beauty, all in one.

“You don’t have to stop on my account,” Harry said with a smile, walking over to the piano and sliding onto the cushioned stool next to Draco. “I’ve missed listening to you play.”

Draco froze as Harry sat beside him, and a stab of hurt ran through him. Draco shying away from his touch hurt more than Draco not even trying to be close to him. 

He forced himself to relax while Draco did the same, fingers once again moving gracefully over the keys. 

“Did you have a nice time with Ginny and Luna?” Draco asked pleasantly. 

Harry couldn’t bring himself to answer, mouth going dry as he immediately recognised the song Draco was playing as [Nuvole Bianche](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcihcYEOeic). It was the song that Draco had played for Harry the first night he’d told Harry that he loved him; the song that Harry would listen to Draco play over and over again as he curled against his side and listened to Draco’s heart beat.

Harry couldn’t help himself, hovering his hand over Draco’s chest where the heart no longer beat beneath. Draco froze again for a moment, and then raised his hand from the keys to push Harry’s hand down onto the soft cotton of his shirt. 

“Keep playing,” Harry said, spreading his fingers against the warmth of Draco’s body. “Please, for me.”

Draco returned his fingers to the keys, but focused his gaze on Harry instead.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Draco asked, voice tense as though it hurt him to talk. His chest pressed forwards into Harry’s hand, mimicking breathing. “Harry-”

“Keep playing,” Harry said. “But can you tell me if you still love me?”

Draco stopped playing all at once, but swiftly started once more. 

“What do you think?” Draco asked, pressing harder than necessary on the keys. “Why would you think I don’t...Circe, Harry, you’re the only thing in the world that matters to me anymore. I’d have put a stake through my frozen heart if I didn’t have you to keep me going. Why would you think I don’t love you?”

“Because this is the first time we’ve touched since you were bitten,” Harry said quietly, falling into the support of Draco’s shoulder, his heart soaring with relief at Draco’s words. “We haven’t kissed or held hands or...or _anything_ in months, and I miss you. I was worried I had done something to upset you or-”

“It’s not you,” Draco cut in. “It’s all me. Me and this _awful_ curse.” 

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply against the lemony scent of Draco’s skin. The song Draco was playing was beautiful, and Harry could have sat against his side, listening to it all night. “I don’t want to push you into anything, and I’m not angry or upset that you won’t touch me if you don’t want to. I-”

“Don’t want to touch you?” Draco cried, stopping the song as he jumped to his feet. He threw his hands in the air by his head. “Harry, _all_ I want to do is touch you.”

Harry stood gingerly too, frowning. “What? I don’t understand…”

He trailed off, watching as Draco turned to face him. Unmistakable was the bulge in Draco’s trousers, or the way his pupils were blown wide. 

“The Ministry can give me potions and supplements to control my blood cravings, but they can’t stop my _lust_ ,” Draco ground out. “You’re a human, so the vampire in me just has this _need_ to dominate you and fuck you hard, and _bite_ you. It’s all I can think about when you’re close, and I’ve avoided touching you because I don’t want to lose control and put you in a situation you haven’t consented to be in.”

Draco swallowed heavily before continuing. 

“We always had a great sex life, and we both enjoyed taking it in turns to top or bottom, and we were _equal_. But now this vampire affliction has thrown everything off balance, and I don’t want to make you feel overpowered.”

Harry considered Draco’s words carefully. 

“Does it hurt? The bite I mean,” he asked.

Draco stared. “No...well it hurts like hell during an attack, but during sex it’s supposed to be incredibly pleasurable. But why-?”

“I don’t think I’d mind if you got a bit rough with me,” Harry said, shrugging to seem casual, and hoping Draco couldn’t hear the way his heart was racing with excitement at the prospect. Though he’d always been plenty happy with their vanilla sex life, he had always had some racier fantasies he’d been too shy to talk to Draco about. 

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not just getting a bit rough with you. I’m much, _much_ physically stronger than you now, and you’re not exactly submissive.You might be happy to let me have my wicked way with you every now and then, but you’re not going to want me to always be pinning you down and playing rough with you.”

Harry had to agree that Draco did have a point there.

“Well look,” he said after a moment’s consideration. “If you’re sure the bite is pleasurable, I’m happy to let your vampire side dominate me and bite me, but maybe we could think of ways that I could have a bit of control too, to make us equal? Is that something you’d like? Do _you_ want to bite me? Not the vampire you, just the _you_ you.”

Draco nodded. “I very much want to fuck you hard and bite you. And I like the idea of you taking control too, even if it goes against my vampire instincts. 

“Good,” Harry smiled. “Ginny and Luna reminded me today how important communication is, so I think the both of us need to be more open from now on. I know we’re both stubborn pricks at times, but we don’t have to be.”

“Speak for yourself,” Draco smirked. “But I suppose you’re right. Hmm, want to hear one _delightful_ idea I’ve had…?”

**XXX**

“Are you sure that’s okay? Not too tight?” Harry asked, watching carefully as Draco flexed his wrists against the rope binding them to the headboard. 

“Perfect,” Draco said with a smile. “I’ll try my best not to break them.”

“It’s okay if you do,” Harry murmured as he slunk down Draco’s body to straddle his hips. “So long as I have a little bit of a go in charge first.”

He and Draco had had a very detailed—and very heated—discussion about their options during sex, trying to think of ideas which would make them both happy. Because Draco was concerned about accidentally hurting Harry, and Harry was worried about forcing Draco to suppress his natural instincts, they had both been very specific about what was okay and what wasn’t. In the end, though, they’d found a solution they both very much liked the idea of. 

Harry rocked back against Draco’s erection, prompting Draco to thrust his hips up eagerly in response. 

“Can I ride you, Draco?” Harry purred. “I’ve got myself all stretched and wet; you’ll slide inside me so easily.”

Draco moaned, straining against his bonds. “Yes, yes,” he urged hungrily. “Ride my cock, gorgeous.”

Harry pressed downwards, holding Draco’s prick steady as he sunk down. It had been a while so the stretch burned despite Harry’s rather overeager preparation, but it was a pleasant kind of burn which Harry relished. 

He felt so full with Draco inside him, and he’d forgotten how wonderful it felt. He allowed himself a moment to cherish the feeling, before he slowly began to rock himself back and forwards on Draco’s cock. 

“Does that feel good?” Harry teased, running his hands over Draco’s chest, pinching his nipples and tugging at the light dusting of pale hair. “Do you like fucking me?”

“Fuck yes,” Draco hissed. “You have the best arse in the world, I swear it.”

Harry took his own hard length in hand, stroking himself in time to his rocking on Draco’s cock. The burn had gone now, replaced with pleasure which heightened each time the thick head of Draco’s prick rubbed against his prostate. 

Several blissful minutes passed, with the only sounds their moans and whimpers of pleasure, and the bed creaking underneath their movements. But soon enough Harry could feel Draco’s muscular thighs quivering beneath him, and saw the ropes around Draco’s wrists slowing being pulled apart as Draco’s own might pushed against it. 

“Are you ready to switch?” Harry asked in a low voice, leaning down to kiss Draco tenderly. “I’m okay with it if you are.”

“Are you sure?” Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, and in a blur of movement Draco had snapped the ropes and flipped them over so Harry was on his back on the bed, and Draco was between his thighs. Draco’s fangs were even longer than usual as he looked down at Harry hungrily. 

“I want to pin you down,” Draco hissed lowly. “Can I?”

“Do it,” Harry urged. “Please, Draco-”

His words turned into a high-pitched moan as Draco thrust forwards all at once, hitting his prostate dead on while Draco gathered Harry’s wrists above his head and held them there with a single hand. Harry knew Draco was forcing himself to hold back, but he could feel the trembling power of Draco’s vampire body as he held Harry down and fucked him hard. 

It had been fun to have Draco tied down for Harry to ride and tease, but having Draco fuck him ruthlessly was just as exciting. He wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist to pull him in deeper, moaning breathlessly as Draco buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and licked and nipped at his skin. 

“You can bite me when you’re ready,” Harry offered eagerly. “I want to feel your fangs in me, Draco.”

Harry’s breath hitched as Draco fangs pressed pointedly into his skin, but they didn’t pierce it, and Harry realised Draco was making sure Harry was absolutely certain it was what he wanted. 

“It’s fine, Draco,” Harry promised. “Bite me.”

Draco needed no more convincing, and reached his spare hand between them to grasp Harry’s erection at the exact moment he sank his fangs into Harry’s neck. A spark of intense pleasure ran through Harry’s entire body, his head feeling almost giddy with it. Though he could feel Draco drinking from him it didn’t hurt in the slightest, though it tingled in a peculiar way. The pleasure from Draco fucking him only seemed to heighten the longer than Draco drank, and Harry could only writhe and moan helplessly as his body was overwhelmed by the wonderful sensations.

It took Harry a good moment to realise that he was incredibly close, and as Draco tore his mouth away from Harry’s neck to kiss him with bloody lips he came hard, clenching his passage around Draco’s cock as he cried out with pleasure into Draco’s mouth. 

With just a few more hard thrusts, Draco was spilling his own release inside Harry. He collapsed bonelessly on Harry afterwards, releasing his bruising grip on Harry’s wrists. 

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco to hold him tight, cherishing their closeness. Sex was always good, but to Harry, the intimate moments afterwards were even better. 

“Wow,” Harry said, smiling goofily. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Draco agreed. “You?”

“Never better.”


End file.
